This is Halloween
by Dulce Floopy
Summary: "Faltaban 10 minutos para que sean las tres de la madrugada y Craig seguía sin entender cómo se había dejado convencer para subir a la azotea de la mansión de Token a jugar quien sabe que clase de juego con un diabólico moreno como acompañante. Quizás los cigarrillos lo habían convencido." [Two-shoot] Cramien. Kweek (KennyxTweek) ¡Feliz Halloween (atrasado) a todos!


**¡Hola! ¡Feliz Halloween! Les cuento que estoy haciendo un Fic Kip (como pareja principal) y Cramien (como pareja secundaria). Me quede con muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre esa última pareja, ya que en el Fic su relación avanza muy lento y aun son amigos. Por eso decidí hacer este One-Shoot ;w;**

**Advertencia: Lime é_é**

**Espero les guste ^.^**

**SOUTH PARK NO ME PERTENECE solo uso sus personajes para joderles la vida :)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This is Halloween<strong>_

Craig y Tweek caminaban por las frías calles de South Park. Todas las casas se encontraban decoradas con telarañas, calabazas con una terrorífica cara esculpida, esqueletos, supuestos ataúdes, arañas de plástico, serpientes de hule, velas, salsa de tomate simulando ser sangre, entre otras cosas... Las calles del pequeño pueblo montañés estaban llenas de niños y adolescentes disfrazados de vampiros, zombies, la niña del aro, animales, fantasmas, Gamnam Style, Hitler, una princesa japonesa... Un disfraz era más raro que el otro. Y todo se debía a la celebración del 31 de Octubre, la Noche de Brujas o mejor conocido como _Halloween_.

—Esto es infantil —admitió Craig, totalmente desinteresado en dicha fecha.

—Oh, vamos Craig —intento ponerlo de buenas su mejor amigo, Tweek. El rubio llevaba como disfraz una vincha con unas pequeñas orejas peludas y una pequeña cola redonda y esponjosa en la parte baja de la espalda. Supuestamente era una clase de roedor. Hasta tenía unos bigotes dibujados con, lo que Craig supone, delineador (vaya a saber de dónde lo saco)— ¡Nos la pasaremos bien en la fiesta de Token!

El pelinegro bufo fastidiado. Fiesta de Token. Todas las fiestas se celebraban allí, en cada maldita fecha "especial" se realizaba una fiesta en la lujosa casa del afroamericano. Pero aun así, ninguna de ellas se parecía en algo a la anterior. Nadie sabe cómo, pero siempre algo o alguien hacía de la fiesta una noche única.

—El día en que lleves un disfraz para la Noche de Brujas... —murmuró el rubio, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado de la noche—. Pues ya no se celebrara más la Noche de Brujas.

—Es _infantil_, por décima vez, esto es muy in-fan-til.

—Lo sé, Craig, lo sé —dijo ya harto del mal humor del de ojos azules—. Pero... Lo infantil es divertido.

.

.

.

Craig abrió la puerta de la casa de los Black e inmediatamente arrugo la nariz, molesto ante el volumen tan alto de la música. Absolutamente todos llevaban un disfraz, claro está. La mayoría de las chicas estaba vestida de conejita Play-boy o gatita sexy, diablillas atrevidas, angelitas "inocentes", entre otras cosas. Las pocas mujeres que parecían estar disfrazadas decentemente eran Wendy, Patty, Henrietta (que traía su ropa habitual) y Lizzy. Luego, los chicos, cada uno tenía un atuendo diferente; uno más raro que el otro.

—¡Hola, hermosuras! —dio la bienvenida Kenny.

Craig lo miro de arriba a abajo con desagrado. El rubio tenía unas orejas de gato sobre la cabeza y unos pantalones de jean algo bajos, por lo que se podía ver parte de sus boxers; con una larga cola de felino pegada al pantalón. Se encontraba con el torso descubierto. En el pecho traía escrito su número telefónico con un pequeño "Llámame" escrito más abajo y un dibujo obsceno, además, había marcas de lo que parecía lápiz labial rojo de alguna chica. McCormick no tenía el mejor cuerpo, claro está. Quizás no tenía muy buenos pectorales (directamente, no tenía). Y quizás estuviera demasiado flaco, por no decir desnutrido. Pero aun así, eso no le quitaba el aura "sexy" que irradiaba.

—¡Tweekie, ambos somos animales! —jugó Kenny, ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Tucker— ¡Y los lindos animalitos le temen a los vampiros-absorbe-diversión! —grito el chico fingiendo desesperación y susto. Craig rodo los ojos— ¡Hay que huir de Craig! ¡Él es el líder de esos vampiros!

El mencionado le enseño el dedo medio, y Tweek no pudo evitar soltar con una pequeña risita.

—¡Corre, Tweek, corre! —grito McCormick, tomando al roedor por la muñeca y jalándolo para que se moviera.

—P-Pero… —alcanzo a decir antes de ser arrastrado por el chico pervertido.

Craig suspiro y los vio alejarse.

—Bien jugado, McCormick, bien jugado... —murmuró para sí. Hace bastante tiempo que Kenny intentaba conquistar a su mejor amigo. Nadie sabe cómo fue que el más pervertido del pueblo pudo haberse enamorado de alguien tan inocente como Tweek. Pero de algo si estaban seguros: McCormick sería capaz de mover mar y tierra por el rubio paranoico.

.

.

.

En esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber traído con sigo una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Craig estaba sentado en un extenso sillón color beige. La música lo estaba aturdiendo, ya no soportaba más esa fiesta. Todos haciendo bromas y juegos estúpidos. Chicos decidiendo a que chica iban a intentar pasar a mayores o simplemente levantar la falda y luego salir corriendo para que no los mate (Wendy, por ejemplo). Era completamente _infantil _ante sus ojos.

Un moreno se sentó a su lado el cual se encontraba vacío. Craig lo miro con el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos. El otro tenía unos pequeños cuernos sobre la cabeza como único disfraz. Bueno, al menos él si estaba disfrazado.

—Tucker —el mencionado se giró para quedar de frente al otro—, tan aburrido como siempre.

Genial, el chico más distante y reservado lo estaba llamando aburrido. Eso era mucho más que un insulto. O más bien, un intento de insulto; ya que, como todos saben, Craig Tucker prefiere las cosas _aburridas_ y _agradables_.

—Thorn, tan sincero y a la vez tan molesto como siempre —contraatacó el chico del chullo.

—See, la honestidad no siempre es un punto a favor —contesto con simpleza mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Craig lo miro como si tuviese oro en sus manos. El moreno rio ante aquello—. ¿Quieres? —ofreció extendiendo la cajetilla. Tucker le quito el objeto para sacar un cigarrillo de allí y luego llevárselo a los labios mientras rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos—. De nada —dijo con sarcasmo.

Craig ignoro el "comentario" y prendió su pequeña fuente de felicidad con el encendedor que recientemente encontró en el bolsillo de su chamarra azul.

**(Nota: aquí Damien tendrá cabello moreno y Craig será pelinegro) **

—Lindo disfraz —comento con burla, dándole la primera calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó sarcásticamente—. No es un disfraz, cariño.

—No me digas cariño.

—Como digas, cariño.

Craig bufo molesto. ¿Por qué todos en ese maldito día tenían que joderlo? ¿No podía estar en paz al menos por un segundo? Tomando como una burla la respuesta del moreno, alzo su mano y jalo de uno de los pequeños cuernos que estaban sobre la cabeza de Damien. Recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte del ojirojo, seguido de unas pequeñas llamas quemarle levemente la mano para que lo soltara.

El de ojos azules alejo la mano del otro, sobándosela con la otra.

—Joder, no creí que fueran reales.

Damien lo miro con una media sonrisa, lo que provoco que Craig desviara la mirada.

—Te lo dije.

"Te lo dije". Palabras empleadas por su padre, su hermana, su madre, Token, Tweek ¡Hasta por Clyde! Tucker estaba harto de escuchar esas letras juntas.

Damien miro su reloj de mano por unos segundos.

—Están por ser las tres de la mañana, en noche de Halloween... con luna llena —murmuró el moreno, sonriendo con malicia—. Te propongo un juego, Tucker.

—No quiero jugarlo.

—Te aseguro que no es... _infantil._

.

.

.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que sean las tres de la madrugada y Craig seguía sin entender cómo se había dejado convencer para subir a la azotea de la mansión de Token, con una botella de alcohol, dos copas, y con un diabólico moreno como acompañante. Quizás los cigarrillos lo habían convencido.

—Ten —le extendió una copa de champean el de ojos rojos, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo.

Craig la tomo sin muchos ánimos y se sentó en el suelo, al lado del otro joven. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevo la copa hacia sus labios y bebió el líquido de un sorbo. Al instante sintió la sensación de fuego quemarle la garganta. Damien lo miro con burla por unos segundos y luego se dedicó a beber con tranquilidad de su copa.

—¿De qué se trata el maldito juego? —rompió el silencio el de ojos azules.

—Acertaste en que es un "maldito" juego, Tucker —comento—. Dame tu mano —dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a su acompañante y extendiendo su mano con tranquilidad.

Craig observo la pálida mano del otro por unos segundos, y luego alzo la mirada.

—Marica.

—Es parte del juego. Invocaremos a un espíritu corrompido.

Craig bufo con suma molestia y toma la mano del otro. Listo, adiós a la dignidad. Se había resignado. Que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar. Además, ya había aceptado jugar a esa mierda. Suponía que el tomarle la mano al mismísimo AntiCristo tenía que ver con entrar en conexión con los males, y así poder invocar a un espíritu... Si, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Clyde.

Ni bien el ojiazul posicionó su mano sobre la pálida del otro, este la apretó sin brusquedad. A pesar de tener una piel muy pálida, la mano de Damien no se encontraba para nada fría; si no que aquel contacto le brindaba una agradable calidez a su cuerpo. Sin previo aviso, su organismo genero una respuesta instantánea y, al parecer, involuntaria en él. Una sensación extraña, sensación que Craig nunca antes había experimentado. No pudo definir que era, ni mucho menos entenderla. Fue como una corriente eléctrica extenderse por todo su cuerpo. No le encontraba el motivo a tal rara reacción.

—¿Corrompida, dijiste? —repitió el ojiazul. Damien le sonrió cálidamente antes de contestar, y la extraña sensación se repitió dentro del amante de los cuyos.

—Sí, corrompida. Es decir, un espíritu que cuando permanecía vivo hizo cosas horribles —contesto. Craig lo observo detenidamente. Los ojos del moreno se encontraban diferentes a lo habitual. No eran de ese típico color carmesí, ahora eran de un rojo mucho más vivo y brillante. Como la sangre—. Como ves, cariño, este no es un juego infantil.

—No me digas cariño —repitió por segunda vez en el día. Damien rio en respuesta—. ¿Y hay que leer algún escrito raro, mover una copa, una moneda...?

Damien negó con la cabeza, mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

—Por favor, cariño, soy el AntiCristo. No es necesario una invocación de esa clase —le hablo como si se tratase de un niño que dice tonterías. Craig lo noto, y le enseño el dedo medio—. Solo hay que llamarlo.

—No me digas cariño.

Tucker nunca creyó posible decir una misma frase tantas veces en un mismo día. Corrección. No en un mismo día. Si no en una misma noche. Y ni siquiera había pasado mucho más de dos horas.

—Como digas, cariño —dijo el moreno, empleando un tono dulzón.

Craig observo con confusión como el moreno cerraba los ojos para luego sisear unas palabras que no pudo comprender. Al cabo de unos segundos, los ojos del AntiCristo se abrieron nuevamente dejando realmente sorprendido a su acompañante (al cual, por cierto, aun no le había soltado la mano). Ya que sus ojos no eran carmesí. Ni rojos. Ya no. Eran negros.

—¿Pero qué mierda?

—Ow, que bien. No te tardaste.

El ojiazul tardo unos segundos en notar que no era él a quien Damien se estaba dirigiendo; por lo que volteo hacia donde miraba el demonio. Su expresión indiferente cambio repentinamente al encontrarse con que una serpiente se estaba deslizando por el alambre del tejado. No media mucho más de 25 centímetros, y era de color verde rojizo. Por más pequeña o grande que sea, el ver aparecer a una serpiente de la nada a no más de tres metros de distancia, asusta a cualquiera. Aunque siendo él Craig Tucker obviamente intentaría ocultar algo como el miedo; cubriéndolo con la sorpresa que también tenía presente.

—Damien, explica esto ahora —dijo siguiendo a la serpiente con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejarse del animal que se acercaba cada vez más. Obviamente ya le había soltado la mano al otro.

—Tranquilo, cariño. No te hará daño.

La serpiente bajo del tejado y se dirigió hacia Damien, subió por su espalda hasta posicionarse en su hombro. El de ahora ojos negros miro al otro con burla al notar la expresión de horror que poseía.

—No me digas cariño —fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

.

.

.

—Dulzura ¿Seguro que no quieres uno? —pregunto Kenny, mientras se servía ponche en un vaso de plástico que estaban sobre una mesa.

—No, gracias, Kenny. Ngh, no bebo alcohol —contesto Tweek, quien estaba a su lado. Aun no lograba entender como alguien podía ser tan persistente en algo como intentar conquistarlo. Al principio creyó que era solo una pequeña meta que el rubio pervertido se había propuesto alcanzar, pero al pasar el tiempo comenzó a pensar que eso iba mucha más en serio que un simple juego.

—Mmgh... Solo café ¿Eh? —pensó en voz alta el de ojos azul claro. Reviso el lugar con la mirada, deteniéndose en un determinado punto. «_Bingo_» pensó—. ¡Ven! —sonrió mientras nuevamente jalaba al roedor por la muñeca.

—¿A do-dónde vamos?

Kenny simplemente se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa, dejando al ojiverde sin palabras.

.

.

.

—No entendí, no lo entiendo, y no creo que quiera entenderlo.

Damien soltó una carcajada. La serpiente sobre su hombro movía su cola de un lado al otro, penetrando sus ojos amarillos en los azules como la noche de Craig.

—Creí que invocaríamos a un alma corrompida. No que jugaríamos a ser Harry Potter —agrego el ojiazul, frunciéndole el ceño a la serpiente.

Damien volvió a soltar una carcajada. Craig podría jurar que nunca lo vio reír tanto como en esa noche.

—La serpiente es el alma corrompida.

—¿Eh? Eso no es una persona, es un bicho rastrero.

La serpiente emitió un siseo amenazador ante el insulto, Damien alzo la mano indicándole que se callara y el animal le obedeció. Craig simplemente lo miro confundido.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es una persona? Bien, quizás no lo sea en el exterior. Pero su alma si puede serlo.

—Explícate.

—Las almas corrompidas, al morir, obviamente tendrán como destino el Infierno ¿verdad? —El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, algunas de esas almas logran quedarse en la Tierra poseyendo otro cuerpo.

—¿Significa que cualquiera de nosotros puede estar poseído por un alma corrompida? —pregunto extrañado. El primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza fue "Eric Cartman".

—No exactamente. Las almas corrompidas solo pueden poseer cuerpos débiles. Es decir: serpientes, tarántulas, escorpiones, murciélagos… y personas que ya no quieren seguir viviendo —el de ojos negros hizo una media sonrisa al decir aquello último—. Por eso hay suicidios.

Craig no quiso saber más del tema. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta aquello le resultaba aterrador y por nada del mundo quería involucrarse. Además, como dice el dicho: "Ojos que no ven (en este caso oídos que no escuchan), corazón que no siente". Y lo que el menos quería era caminar por las calles como un paranoico, pensando quien estaba poseído y quién no. ¿Y si alguien poseído intenta matarlo solo porque se coló en la fila para el bus (como siempre hacia)? Joder… también pasaba demasiado tiempo con Tweek.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?

—Noche de Halloween, con luna llena —dijo con simpleza—. Solo las noches de brujas en las que hay luna llena tengo permitido llamar a un alma corrompida y tomarla como sirviente. Es decir, _que hará todo lo que yo le ordene._

.

.

.

—Token se enfadara... —murmuró el rubio paranoico, abrazándose a sí mismo para detener de alguna forma sus temblores, los cuales habían aumentado.

—No va a enterarse.

—¡GAH! ¿Y qué tal si nos descubre?

—Yo te protegeré —anuncio, tomando una pose de héroe.

Kenny y Tweek se encontraban en el sótano del afroamericano, donde había un mini-bar junto con una mesa de pool y una pequeña sala de estar con sillones, una mesa ratonera y una TV. Token rara vez usaba esa habitación y también era muy poco probable que alguien sepa que esta exista, por lo que nadie los molestaría allí. Si se preguntan cómo es que Kenny conoce aquel sitio… digamos que es alguien muy, muy curioso. Y gracias a que le valiera mierda el dicho: "la curiosidad mato el gato", ahora preparaba una taza de café para el paranoico en una cafetera que se encontraba allí.

—Tweekie~ llamo con voz melosa.

—¡GAH! ¿Qué?

—Sabes de que estoy disfrazado ¿O no que si?

—Emm... Ngh... Si...

—¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?

—De... De un gato

—No cualquier gato, mi dulce de miel —murmuró acercándose al menor.

—¿Dulce de miel...? —repitió, extrañado ante el apodo.

—Soy un gato muy peculiar a los demás... —dijo empleando una voz sensual, al mismo tiempo que intentaba acorralar al otro contra la pared— Soy un gato... En celo... —le susurro en el oído.

—¡GAH! ¡¿En qué?! —se alteró.

Kenneth clavo sus ojos en los del menor, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verde oliva que tanto le atraían. Lo miro con cierto aire de perversión y un toque de dulzura. Tweek, por su parte, lo miraba con completo horror por lo que el otro previamente había dicho.

El de ojos azul claro rodeo con sus brazos al otro rubio, dispuesto a todo o nada. Ni siquiera supo exactamente porque carajo se le paso esa idea por la cabeza; pero no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y aun así tener que mantener distancia. Le gustaría tenerle a muchos menos centímetros lejos; es más, le gustaría que nada estuviera en el medio de ambos, ni siquiera el aire. Sonrió ampliamente al notar que no hubo resistencia ante el agarre que, para Kenny, se sentía condenadamente increíble para solo ser una especie de abrazo.

Tweek se sonrojo fuertemente ante aquello, no sabía porque pero sus temblores habían cesado misteriosamente; se sentía tranquilo y seguro por alguna razón. Sentía que nada malo le pasaría mientras estuviera en los brazos del otro, y que por esto no tenía nada de que temer. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir de esa manera. Por otro lado, Kenny rogaba a todos los santos por que no se notasen sus ahora acelerados latidos como consecuencia de la cercanía que tenía al menor.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el rubio paranoico reacciono.

—¡GAH, NO ME VIOLES! —grito, soltándose del agarre y saliendo corriendo.

Kenny sonrió divertido.

—¡Dame amoooooooooooooor! —grito, siguiéndolo.

.

.

.

La serpiente se paseaba del hombro derecho del moreno, al hombro izquierdo. Craig seguía al animal con la mirada, mientras Damien miraba fijamente cada uno de sus actos.

—Una última cosa —añadió el ojiazul al recordar un pequeño e importante detalle. El moreno alzo una ceja—. ¿Para qué me tomaste de la mano?

Damien sonrió ante la pregunta del otro y seguidamente comenzó a reírse sin mas. Craig lo miraba esperando una respuesta, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Le sorprendía no haberla perdido antes…

—¿Y bien? —insistió, ya harto.

—Oh, cariño —murmuró en un tono juguetón—. Solo quería una excusa para tomar tu mano.

Craig parpadeo confuso, realmente no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. La corriente eléctrica se repito dentro de su cuerpo pero, esta vez, sintió el calor que aquella electricidad le brindo subir hasta sus mejillas. No, Craig Tucker NO podía estar sonrojado. Solo era el calor, si eso debía ser. Calor en octubre, si…

Damien sonrió triunfal ante la reacción del pelinegro. Con rapidez, estiro su brazo para entrelazar sus dedos con los del menor. Craig se sobresalto ante el contacto e hizo el ademán para alejar la mano del de ojos negros, pero antes de poder realizar su acción, Damien tomo su otra mano y con algo se brusquedad lo empujo al suelo.

Craig cayó de espaldas sobre el pavimento de la terraza, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso de cemento. El de ojos negros se apresuró a sentarse sobre las caderas del otro, dejándolo atrapado entre el suelo y su cuerpo. El pelinegro intento zafarse del agarre que tenia sobre sus muñecas e intento también quitarse al otro de en sima suyo; pero le fue imposible, Damien era mas fuerte que el y lo tenía bien sujeto. Decidió dejar se forcejear, lanzando un fuerte bufido y mirando a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido. El AntiCristo sonrió ante la escena.

Seguidamente el de ojos negros se inclinó sobre el otro, quedando a una escasa distancia. Se acerco a su oído con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Mmgh... Craig, te ves tan lindo...

Aquellas palabras sobresaltaron al ojiazul de sobremanera tanto como, a su vez, lo sorprendieron.

—Suéltame, idiota —ordeno, moviéndose debajo del cuerpo del otro. Damien soltó una pequeña carcajada.

El AntiCristo se acerco a la boca del menor, haciendo que este parara sus forsejeos en seco. Otra vez esa sensación. Las malditas corrientes eléctricas que se producían en su cuerpo, hacían que comenzara a sentir calor. Bastante. ¡Pero por supuesto que no estaba sonrojado!

—¿Sabes algo, Craig? —hablo, soltando su aliento sobre los labios del otro—. Se me ha pasado demasiadas veces por la cabeza, la pregunta de a que saben tus labios —murmuró, observando como el chico debajo de su cuerpo fruncía aun mas el ceño y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas—. Y no me quedare sin una respuesta.

Craig abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos. Las corrientes eléctricas aumentaron repentinamente, comenzando a acelerar aun mas sus latidos. Para su sorpresa, aquella persona que le estaba causando tales sensaciones era Damien Thorn y una simple unión de labios.

Se sentía extraño, no era el primer beso de Tucker, pero se sentía diferente a los otros besos que había tenido. Dulce, suave, húmedo. Un cálido beso. Los labios del moreno eran tibios. Le daba la impresión que le estaba transmitiendo aquella calidez a su cuerpo, ya que en su pecho sentía un _agradable_ calor.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el de ojos negros pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del menor. Craig solo pudo fruncir aun mas el ceño. Por otro lado, Damien no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, por lo que mordió el labio del menor haciéndolo abrir la boca y así poder meter su lengua dentro.

Ahora parecía que las corrientes de electricidad eran dobles. Por un lado le enviaban calor a sus mejillas, y por el otro se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. Joder, no podía excitarse, no con un beso de ese tipo.

.

.

.

—Tweekie~ llamaba melosamente el rubio —. ¿Dónde estás, dulzura?

Kenny caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión del afroamericano, abriendo cada una de las puertas en busca del rubio paranoico. Y hasta el momento no había tenido éxito alguno.

Hasta que encontró una de las puertas cerradas. Era la habitación de huéspedes. Forzó la cerradura con un clip de pelo (ser pobre había servido de algo después de todo… Es decir, de algún "lugar" tenía que conseguir dinero) y logro entrar a la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras.

—Dulce de mieel~ llamo con malicia fingida—. No puedes esconderte de mí... Te encontrare.

—¡GAH, NO!

El de ojos azules sonrió triunfal y se dirigió al lugar de donde había provenido el grito. Abrió la puerta del closet, encontrándose con Tweek sentado en una esquina del lugar en posición fetal. Lucia asustado, pero Kenny le restó importancia. Así era Tweek… ¿verdad?

—¡Te encontré!

—¡GAAAAAAAAH! —grito, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

Kenny se acerco juguetón hacia el otro, con la intención de seguir molestándolo y de quizás poder volver a abrazarlo. Pero se detuvo en seco al notar que el de ojos verdes estaba temblando mucho más de lo normal. Demasiado.

—Hey, tranquilo —dijo en un tono suave para tranquilizarlo. Se sentó a su lado en el suelo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros—. Oye, Tweek, era una broma. No iba en serio —seguidamente abrazo al rubio cálidamente—. Lo siento... —susurro.

Los latidos del menor se aceleraron al escuchar esas palabras. Es decir... ¿Kenneth Mc'Cormick disculpándose? Eso era algo nuevo. Además… nuevamente se sentía protegido en los brazos del otro. Sentía que era capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera. Quizás fue por esa seguridad que el de parka naranja le estaba brindando que decidió contarle.

—N-No... —murmuró alzando la cabeza—. No es tu culpa. Es solo que...

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó en un tono protector. Deshizo el agarre (aunque no le gustara la idea) para poder verle mejor mientras hablaba— ¿A quién matamos?

—¡GAH! ¡¿Matar?!

Kenny rió ante la reacción del rubio. Coloco una mano sobre la melena desordenada del menor, y acaricio levemente sus cabellos.

—Cuéntame que paso.

Tweek miro algo sorprendido al rubio cenizo. Este le dedicaba una mirada serena, relajante. Algo que necesitaba por la frecuencia de su nerviosismo: tranquilidad. Y eso le estaba dando aquel chico.

—Yo... La luz de la habitación no funciona...

—¿Si? —lo animo a continuar relatando.

—Y yo... L-Le temo a la oscuridad... —murmuró indeciso de explicar el porque. Miro al mayor con ojos temerosos, y este respondió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa, la cual provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago del paranoico—. Porque yo… yo…

—Puedes decírmelo —murmuró acariciando nuevamente su cabeza. Tweek entrecerró los ojos ante el contacto. Suspiro y se decidió a hablar.

—M-Mis padres... —dijo en un hilo de voz. No podía creer que lo había dicho, el único que sabia del tema era Craig, y ahí estaba ahora, contándoselo a Kenny. Sabia que no se burlaría y que quizás lo consolaría. Confiaba en él.

Una fuerte preocupación invadió al rubio pervertido. Dos simples palabras habían bastado para que su mente imaginara lo peor. Primero que nada, nunca creyó que los padres del pequeño fueran capases de hacerle algo malo. ¿Acaso serian como los suyos? No, los Tweaks no harían eso...

¿O si?

De un rápido movimiento, Kenny subió la manga de la camiseta del menor, el cual emitió un gritito nervioso.

—Lo sabía —dijo con un aura triste al ver que sus pensamientos estaban en lo cierto, mientras observaba los moretones que se encontraban en el brazo del paranoico—. Fueron tus padres, ¿verdad?

Al dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia la del menor, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas. Una punzada para el pecho de Mc'Cormick. Lo único que pensaba el rubio era: «_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando por eso? Esos ojos… tan encantadores; se veían tan hermosos cuando sonreía…_» El ojiazul no lo dudó ni un segundo y abrazo a Tweek con firmeza. El menor hundió su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, comenzando a llorar mas fuerte.

Cada jadeo ahogado que emitía, era como un puñal clavándose una y otra vez en el pecho del mayor. Le dolía verlo así. Lo menos que quería era que el otro sufriera. Quería que fuera feliz. Quería verlo sonreír… Y le encantaría que fuera a su lado.

—Tweek, todo estará bien. Ya verás —le susurraba en el oído, intentado tranquilizarlo—. Confía en mí.

—Confió en ti, Kenny... —sollozo, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al ojiazul.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió el rostro del mayor al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca del rubio, y solo atino a apegar más a su cuerpo a Tweek. Quien diría que una sola persona podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas.

.

.

.

Damien se separo con lentitud del pelinegro, dejando un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

Craig miro con sorpresa el fuerte sonrojo que el moreno tenia sobre las mejillas. El ojiazul sentía su cara arde,r por lo que suponía que el también se encontraba en el mismo estado, pero... ¡NO ESTABA SONROJADO, CLARO QUE NO!

El de ojos negros soltó las muñecas del menor. «_Soy libre..._ » pensó el pelinegro, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Miro con algo de terror al demonio en sima suyo, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

—No soy el único con poderes —dijo como respuesta—. Recuerda que el alma corrompida es mi sirviente por esta noche.

El pelinegro miro con sorpresa a la serpiente, la cual emitió un siseo amenazante; luego regreso su mirada hacia el moreno.

Damien sonrió y seguidamente subió la playera de Craig, pasando sus manos por la algo pálida piel del chico. El ojiazul se sobresalto ante el contacto y la maldita corriente eléctrica se repitió en su interior. Sus manos eran suaves, al igual que su caricia. No quería que parase. ¡¿Que coño acababa de pensar?! Mierda, ¡¿qué carajo le estaba pasando?!

El moreno se inclinó y comenzó a besar el cuello del menor mientras continuaba acariciando su abdomen. Craig se mordió el labio inferior, intentado suprimir cualquier tipo de ruido. Las suaves caricias que le estaba proporcionando el demonio traían con sigo miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

—Ngh —le fue imposible evitar soltar aquel gemido al sentir como el otro le hacía un chupetón en el cuello. Se maldijo mentalmente ante aquel error.

Damien se separó del chico. Deslizo su mano desde el pecho del otro hasta su vientre, deteniéndose allí, dudando entre seguir bajando o no. Un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Tucker, ¿realmente iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer? O mejor dicho… ¿en serio iba a hacerle _eso_…? El AntiCristo volvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro, el cual estaba paralizado. En esos momentos tenía una guerra en su cabeza. No entendía. Y es que no lograba justificar porque repentinamente quería que el otro continuase.

El de ojos negros se acercó hacia su oído.

—Te quiero, Craig —le susurró con… ¿dulzura? ¿Qué carajo?

Los azules ojos de Craig se abrieron como platos ante aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo que sus latidos aumentaban a un ritmo increíble. Pareciera que había corrido un maratón de lo agitado que se encontraba. Si antes creía que su cara ardía, pues eso ahora ya no se comparaba al fuerte calor que sentía sobre sus mejillas.

Damien le dio un tierno beso a la mejilla derecha del menor y seguidamente se paró del cuerpo ajeno.

—_Yamero*_ —murmuró mirando a la serpiente, esta emitió un leve siseo y luego se fue del lugar. Como si ya no se hubiese sorprendido lo suficiente en una noche, el ojiazul pudo notar como los ojos de Thorn eran nuevamente rojos, aunque no del usual carmesí. El moreno se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida para irse de allí.

Al poder mover nuevamente su cuerpo, Craig se sentó sobre el suelo. Siguió al moreno con la mirada hasta que se hubo marchado de la terraza.

El de ojos azules llevo su mano hacia su mejilla derecha ¿Que había sido aquello?

* * *

><p><strong> *Yamero: según tengo entendido, así se dice "detente" en japones...<strong>

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Tuve un pequeño problema con la internet u.u **

**Esto sera un Two-shoot, no estoy segura de cuando subiré el segundo capitulo pero calculo que sera para la próxima semana. Este primer capi, lo tengo escrito hace como seis meses xD Estaba esperando a que sea Halloween para poder subirlo...**

**En la historia intente ambientarme en el clima de Estados Unidos (osea, frió), pero acá... ufff, hace un calor jajaja **

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? **

**¿Debería no volver a escribir en toda mi vida? **

**¡Díganmelo! e_e**

**Saludos a todos y muchisimas gracias por leer *inserte corazón aquí* ¡Besos y abrazos! (**^.^)/****


End file.
